Ultra Violette
by You Creep Me Out
Summary: Violette is Annie with a crossover of Cinderella who finally escapes the orphanage of hell and winds up in the most epic story of her life. It's time to stand up and be a woMAN! Based off all the game's story lines, and includes every genre evah.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Begining

Violette is Annie with a crossover of Cinderella who finally escapes the orphanage of hell and winds up in the most epic story of her life. It's time to stand up and be a woMAN! Based off all the game's story lines, and includes every genre evah.

I wake up at 4 AM every morning, get dressed in my uniform, and go downstairs to set the table for breakfast. After that, I eat in the kitchen with the cooks and Chiyo and Roku, my only friends in the orphanage besides the cooks and the people I meet only when I escape this iron enclosure for a little while. Breakfast is always the best for us, since the cooks like us more than Mademoiselle Gennevive, the evil dictator of Hallowed Orphanage, and the rest of her snobbish zombies.

After breakfast, Chiyo and Roku help me pick up and wash the dishes while the cooks help clean the dining room. It takes a little over an hour to pick up for 67 kids. Especially since they like making this job challenge by throwing food and breaking new plates.

After doing chores, like scrubbing the tiled floors and making everyone's bed-ect.-I hang out on the roof and remember how life used to be.

How it was before I was Annierella...

Living with my parents on Destiny Island, in a gigantic mansion that overlooked the sea and where you could see the skylines of the nearby island cities. Every Saturday, there were fireworks, and we would raise hundreds of dollars from tickets and give the money to charities. I didn't think it would end...

Who the hell was I kidding? My parents were old! Well into their sixties when I was six. My world came crashing down when they died. I sobbed for weeks until the will was found, stating that everything they owned was mine, including the mansion, but I had to go live at the orphanage until I was old enough to do something with it.

Cool, right?

WRONG!

Apparently, Mademoiselle Gennovive-the bitch all bastard all-did NOT like that, and since then, she's made my life a living hell. But I don't complain. I do what I'm told, and I always follow through.

What else is there to do?

There's a light in this darkness, though. Watching sunset outside my attic chamber on the roof is quite nice. I found a secret window behind a hanging rug, and found I could squeeze through it (only, the bust part was tricky -.-'). But I miss being able to watch the colors change on the island where the water and the horizon meet. It's at its most enchanting then. But I can deal with the roof of the orphanage.

Bust I'm so close to my sweet sixteenth and I want it to be special. So, what's more special than going home to Destiny Island?

That's right-absolutely fucking nothing.

But how the hell am I supposed to get there with no ticket or escape?

I'd always wished that Captain Hook or Jack Sparrow would come and take me away from this place, and Prince Charming would marry Chiyo, and Roku could finally be with his all-time favorite crush-Peter Pan. (No, Roku is not straight.) But that was a fairy tale, and I belong in this usual, ordinary world. It's the only place where I'm sustainable.

Besides the island...

From up top this rough and callused roof, I can see Destiny Island, far off in the center of a shallow atoll. All I've been doing for the last four hours is stare at the distant lights of homes and parties that last 'till morning. I wish _I_ could be at one of them. God knows it would be a billion times better than staying here would be.

:/

Suddenly, there's a light pressure on my shoulder that lasts only for a second. "Violette?" A sharper pressure. "Hey, Vi?" Sharper still. "Vi!"

My head whips to the speaker kneeling by my right, my heart rate soaring in terror. I end up groaning at Roku's cutely obnoxious expression of pure entertainment. "Yep?" _What is he _doing_ up here at _two_ in the _mornin_g?  
><em>  
>"Robin pissed her bed, that skank," He glares hard at me as if I'm her. (BTW: Robin is a girl who is cruel and mean to all-cuz she secretly wets her bed-but Roku's too kind to tell on her.) "So can I hang out with you?"<p>

I sigh, hiding the fact I feel more of joy than exasperation, and pat the ground beside me. He claps and jumps up like a super-high toddler, and falls on his butt beside me. I guess he fell too hard; he groans, and repositions himself, wagging his ass like a dog would its tail. I laugh quietly at him until he's settled and glaring at the horizon like it's got something to do with it. I clear my throat, whistling like nothing happened, turning my head away like something's grabbed my attention.

"Hon," He says, "I really doubt there's a freaking fly up here at two in the morning." Jus then, one lands on his hand.

I look at him, then flap my hand at the fly. It buzzes over the side of the roof, then drops dead.

Literally.

"...That sucks." Roku murmurs. We exchange glances, then bust out in to the most unstoppable laughter until we've run out of air.

"SO," He breaths once his breath is back, "what do we have here?"

"Destiny Island," I reply softly, smiling to myself in the Tucson light.

Roku sighs, and stares at the flashing party lights emanating from a close building that holds a neon sign. "Don't Flare and Drive" it says with a little Honda in the corner and a Japanese man waving a flame-thrower outside the window. "Y' know, you should be able to go there for your sixteenth." He stares at the flawless side of my face. "Ya know?"

"Mmm," I murmur, scratching my chin sarcastically.

He scoffs, but smirks, and goes back to staring at the island. "You'll be sixteen the day after tomorrow."

"You mean the day after today," I check.

He shrugs. "Same thing!" I smirk at the blasted reaction of just having someone out-fact you. God, I_ love_ this kid. "Why don't you go, and, like, let Chiyo and I do your chores for a while?"

IF I had any water, I'd do a spit-take. Instead, I guess my horrified wide eyes will suffice. "Wh-NO! No way, Roku! They're _my_ chores, and I don't want you getting in trouble for them!"

Roku looks a little scared at first, but it soon turns to laughter. "Hey, Chiyo and I have made this choice! We've got nothing' wrong with doin' this for ya. Even the cooks are willing to help." Then he gets those irresistible puppy-dog-eyes. "Pweeeease? Wit a chewwy on tawp?"

I take my time to consider this. I love my friends, and I don't want them getting hurt. But Destiny Island... Home is so close, yet so far. And one ticket gets you there and back. Roku and Chiyo aren't stupid-they know what they're doing. I can trust them, and they can trust me. I could go-but for one day and one day only.

I finally end up play-punching his shoulder and smiling a little more openly. "As long as you don't punch anyone's lights out-"

"Of course not, hon!" He sings.

"-and you don't bitch about it when I get back-"

"No way, dear!"

"-and you don't attack Juda with your tweezers again-the last time you did that she bitched to me about how you'd picked out all her eyebrow hairs."

"Hon-ey," He scoffs, flapping a hand at me in disdain for the girl. "That monster had a uni-brow, and there was no _way _I was gonna let that gorilla destroy the world of fashion with her skanky ass. I mean, how horrible would _that_ be?" He shakes his head almost furiously and starts to twirl his fingers. "Anyway, I'm, like, totally happy you decided to go to the island cuz I thought I was gonna have to give this boat ticket-" Magically, there's a ticket in between his index and middle finger. "-to someone else!"

I gape at it, stretching my fingers out to delicately stroke the paper before take it carefully in my own fingers. "How..." I whisper after a moment of shock. "How did you..."

"Chiyo stole it from Queen Skank," Roku says, meaning Mademoiselle Gennevive. He hates the woman with a passion, and loves it when Chiyo uses her master thief skills to fuck up the lady's life. "You leave in less than four hours."

FOUR HOURS? How the HELL am I supposed to get out of here by then? What, do you think I can just hop on the magical unicorn to Narnia and FLY THERE? "…How?"

Roku gets that legendary mischievous smirk as he says, "Laundry, m' lady. Laundry. Before the day is over, you'll be known as Annirella: The Escaped Convict!" He extends his arms like he's Superman. "Dum-du-du-duuuuuuum!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Basket

So peeps, thanx for reading the story! I got the idea off of (obviously) Annie. See, I was hangin' out at school in the library when the alarms went off. Since I was the only one in the library at the time (I have no idea why-it was a really stupid thing to leave me alone), I just hung out at one of the computers in teh very back and wrote the first chapter and just decided to upload it with that https thing. Antyway, I heard pretty much everything happening outside and no one even found me (the lights were out and all, but I accidentally knocked over a couple books...and a shelf), so after the police got there and all was well again, I just started crackin' up like "Take that, bitch!" Anyway, enjoy ^^

yaaaaaaa

Four Hours Later...

"Fucking fuckwads…"

Well , here I am. Chiyo and Roku just stuffed me into this laundry basket, and pinned me under some cloths. My head is whirling-it's happening so fast! Four hours ago, Roku was explaining the game plan. Three hours ago, Chiyo appeared on the roof and sat with us, re-fining the details. Two hours ago, they both were sneaking me down to the laundry room, explaining some more. One hour ago, I was groaning when I saw how small the basket was, and Roku had to force me into it.

"Good luck, Vi!" Chiyo murmurs beside the basket.

"We're rootin' for ya!" Roku adds. "Catch some nice waves while you're there!"

I laugh softly. "All right, surfer boy. I'll bring Patrick back for ya!"

"Ooh, bring me some of that Oceanside chocolate I used to steal!" Chiyo squeals. Her and her undying love for chocolate. If Prince Charming were made of it, she'd love him more.

Actually, who the hell needs Prince Charm when you've got a never-ending source of fucking chocolate?

I scoff quietly, eyeing a hole in the basket. "If I can, Mrs. I-Love-Chocolate-So-Much-It-Hurts. And Mr. I-'m-Too-Sexy-For-Apple-Pie, please at least TRY to not shave anyone's leg hairs, okai?"

"Well, I can't promise anything," Roku replies in the most serious tone I think I've ever heard him use. For a second I actually freak, thinking he means it and is gonna wreck the building to death by the time I get back until he bumps the basket playfully, knocking me onto my side painfully. "Oope," He mutters, straightening the basket back up. "I meant , 'ya, nom, nom, I won't, heh, heh!" I exhale a sigh of relief. "Love you, Vi. Try to at least not get yourself kicked into hell."

"Okay," I whisper, failing miserably at stretching my legs.

"Have fun," Chiyo murmurs close to the basket, scratching the ropy material to emphasize how close in proximity she is to me. The sound of her nails swiping at the scratchy film reassures me that everything will be all right. IF it's not, that would be fucking retarded, and I hope to God that Asian Karma doesn't hate me THAT much.

I listen intently as their footsteps disappear. When they're gone, I shiver slightly. This is it. This is really it. I've been trying to get to the island for years, and the time has finally come. It's exhilarating, but scary. My guts twist around each other in terror. Maybe I'm not ready for this. Maybe I need more time. The island is probably too different now, so what will it be like? Will anyone remember me? I'm just as different. I've changed as the island undoubtedly has. I'm really contemplating on getting out-when I feel the basket being raised, and a strained groan emanates outside.

"This is the last one, Bob," A man says. "Yeesh, it's heavier than the rest. It must be that time of month for Glenn."

"Yeesh, that's gotta be hard on the old bat." Bob sighs somewhere.

"Don't women get heavier or somethin' during that time?"

I scoff silently. "Dumbass..."

"No, Gloria, that's menopooosee!"

"Menopoooose?" I mutter. "Meno_pause?" Wait –Gloria?_

**BAM! The basket hits solid ground.**

"FUCKING FUCKWADS," I growl angrily, ready to tear those bastards apart_. No, don't do zat, Vi. You'll end up bleeding yourself._

Antyway, there's no turning back now. My exit spot-311 Oceanside Drive; a house sitting in a tightly together neighborhood further down the hill by the harbor. Then from there, it's every man for himself. I have to race to the harbor and board the ship before it sets sail-or before The-Queen-of-Skanks finds me. Right about now, she's heading up the stairs to my room to unlock it. My heart lurches into my throat at the image of that.

That's some scary shit right there.

Suddenly, I can feel the truck stopping. I pop the lid just high enough to see out. 311-here's my stop.

I shakily climb out, shifting the laundry around me behind Bob and Gloria's backs as they haul more baskets off of the house's lawn. I hop over the side of the truck, and sprint as fast as I can towards the harbor. My legs feel like jell-o, and I almost trip several times with adrenaline (sp-who cares :P). I maneuver around people, spitting out, "Excusez-moi," and, "Désolé!" Some sneer at me, questioning my haste, while others obligingly move out of the way. It's interesting to see the city so alive during the day-I'm so used to the night. This may also very well be the last time I'll see the city like this. It's kinda saddening, but my heart will love oooooonn-ah.

Finally, I break through one last crowd, and I find myself staring right at the Destiny Island harbor dock. My breath catches in my throat. The boat is _right there;big and glorious with people waving and checking their watches and running around the deck and tripping on the deck. The rest are milling about around the dock, or walking to another pier. My heart thuds out of control, lashing at my ribs._

Wait-what the fuck am I standing around _herefor?_

"'Ere we go," I whisper, tugging at the collar of my orphanage uniform, hoping no one will be able to tell what I am.

"Violette!" I suddenly hear a voice scream. I turn in horror-Madomoiselle Gennevive?

I can't see her, but I get the message; Asian Karma is warning me! Thank you, Asian Karma! I thought you hated me.

Leaping over cracks in the wood and bumping into a group of English school kids sobbing about a broken Furby, I race towards the ship, rocketing at full speed. My name is mysteriously shouted out again, but this time I don't turn-I run to the ship for my life and my breasteses' lives. When I reach it, I dig into my pocket to find the ticket to give to the attendant. And damnitt, where the hell is my ticket? I thought Asian Karma LIKED me!

WTF?

I dig deeper and more desperately, worrying that I dropped it or-nope, found it. I slam it into the man's hand, and skip up the board. Oh my Jezus, I made it! I did it! I'm a hero!

I'm fucking Annierella: The Escaped Convict!

And Annirella: The Girl Who's Terrified Beyond Wit's End.

Once I'm on deck, I slow down to a walk and stroll to the other side of the ship, blending into the drifting crowd to avoid my pressure's eyes. I rest my elbows on the railing, and lay my head in my palms, gazing steadily out over the horizon at the island engulfed in distant mists.

"There it is," I whisper. "Right there in front of me...Home. And I'm going there..." I take a deep, quivering breath, trying top calm my insides. "Now."

"EEEEEEK!"

I jump back form the rail, pivoting in horror at the thought of seeing The-Queen-of-Skanks plowing up the ramp at me. But instead, my eyes land on a girl in a yellow and green ballroom gown fainting away from further down the railing a few feet further down to my right, landing on the wooden ground. Her shoes and the bottom of her pedicoats are stained and dripping with puke from a seasick boy of eight or nine. I sigh; this is gonna be one fuck of a looooooong voyage...

So why not sleep the whole way there?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`<p>

"Destiny Island! All unboaaaared!"

My head flies off of my shoulder. I stand fuzzily from the gray lounge chair I was sleeping in. I'd just had a horrible nightmare about Mademoiselle Genevive eating me with a spoon and dentures. God, talk about scary ass shit!

I run to the railing, and slowly start to absorb the scene; it's different, all right. But the old island I lived on is still there. There are hundreds more people running around, buying gifts, playing tag,, tripping on the piers, and talking. It's so mesmerizing, like a cow eating barbwire. I carefully turn to the board, never taking my eyes off of the town, and start down. Through the soles of my shoes I can feel the warmth of the sand. The warmth Roku, Chiyo, and I used to roll and laugh on. My legs shake- this time in excitement.

"I'm 'ere!" I squeal, spreading my arms out wide like in those old jazz musicals. I get some weird looks, but that's okay-I can always pretend I'm

I start to skip down the dirt road towards the main village, eagerly prancing for my mansion. I've never felt such bliss in my small, scarred heart. It's literally about to burst! It almost hurts with pleasure.

"God, I feel young again!" I scream balistically. "I feel-38!" (Steve Martin, Saturday Night Live)

Once in the village, I do ballerina twirls, and leaps, and tiptoed steps. Did I mention I'm a ballerina? And I have been since I was two? Yepp, I used to have a charmingly gothic music box that I'd dance to. Even at the orphanage I used to practice around the attic. It's my true pleasure. The one thing I love more than life itself. I'm literally a pro (not kiddin'!).

I stop suddenly. The angels sing and the birds are strummin' up a storm with those harps; there the hell's the mansion! Right up top of the hill right outside the village by the beach by the little sister island a couple football fields away. But the _mansion!_

"Oh my GOD!" I scream. Flapping my arms in more or less a chicken style. But when you've got mad freak out skills like THIS, you don't need a life. "Zat's it! Holy shit-I'm HOOOOOMMMEH!"

~Riku's POV~

Finally, school's out. You'd think the last day of school would go by quickly, but I guess I was just crazy for thinking that.

"Yo, Riku!" Sora shouts from the parking lot. "Let's go to the island tomorrow! Early in the morning, 'kay?"

I nod, and wave a thumbs-up. "All right. See you there."

He smiles, and skips off home. The corners of my mouth twitch into a grin at that airhead. He's such a blonde.

"Oh my GOD!"

I blink, and turn towards the voice. It's in the same direction I'm leaving for, and there in the road is a girl. I stare wide-eyed. I think I've seen her before, and...Damn, she's...Beautiful.

"Zat's it! Holy shit-I'm HOOOOOMMMEH!"

And she runs off up the path to that old mansion up on the hill like the ADHD kid she probably is.

She's interesting…Might as well follow her.

"STALKER!"

Just kiddin'. XP

I meant "MAN WHORE!"


End file.
